


One For All

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Begging, Chains, F/M, Gangbang, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: JEANETTE MEETS A SHADY MAN NAMED NORMAN & HE TAKES HER AGAINST HER WILL, JUST TO FIND OUT HOW WET SHE IS FOR HIM. BUT WILL SHE AGREE TO BEING SHARED BY OTHERS?





	One For All

He parked his motorcycle right along with the rest of them. His not standing out much to the ones next to him would be considered an armature at this compared to them. He stayed straddled on his bike, hands on his jean clad thighs just watching people move. Seeing young women in too short shorts and skirts so he could see the bottom of their asses. 

 

He grinned, this was just the weekend he needed to let loose his darker side. He knew from experience that these girls were up for anything. He had done some fucked up shit over the years and they always took it, well except for that one time it didnt work out but he got what he wanted anyways, he always did.

 

This time around he didnt know anyone, none of the women or the other bikers. Which was probably good because they all knew how bad he could get, how far he would take things to get what he wanted. Norman took off his helmet and tossed it over one of the handlebars and sliding his leg over to stand up.

 

People nodded at him and he smiled back, a fake smile. Not so much fake as mischievous, he was looking for a good time and he would get it. He walked over to grab a cold beer and leaned against one of the buildings in the shade. His body already looking for its next release and this time it wouldn't be denied, he could put it off watching sick porn or jerking off every 20 minutes but it didnt last long before it surfaced again.

 

Then he saw her...and he knew she was the one he needed to have.

 

*

 

Jeanette leaned against her car, still not sure that this had been a good idea after all. Her friend Nick had finally drug her to one of his stupid bike rally's and she wasn't impressed. She had seen better bikes on the way there, than what was parked in the lot. Just the same old factory bikes, none of them had personality or attitude.

 

"Don't look so pissy Jeanette, you should be thrilled right now."

 

She rolled her eyes at him, "maybe I would if they had some soul to them, but they don't. Just normal, everyday bikes you see."

 

Ryan knocked her in the shoulder, "well suck it up and try to have fun huh, gonna be here awhile."

 

She watched him walk off and start talking to some of the others but she was just here for the bikes. She had always loved them, Harley's mostly but she was fascinated with any type of bike, even the ones here had some appeal but didnt grab at her. Didnt pull her attention for too long. 

 

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, the same feeling you get when you know someone is staring at you. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked slowly around. It seemed as if everyone and no one was looking at her, she felt paranoid and assumed they all were but it was one person in particular. 

 

Whoever it was she liked the way it made her feel. She felt sexy and adored but she still couldnt see anyone looking right at her. She pushed off the feeling and started to walk around. The heels of her stilettos knocking on the ground with each step she took. Yeah, the guys were interested in the bikes but they would never deny a beautiful woman in four inch heels and she was looking for attention.

 

Jeanette didnt get very far before she felt it again. That prickling sensation of eyes on her. She stopped right in the road and looked around, studying everyone. Some smiled at her, others made obnoxious cat calls but there was one guy who was indeed looking right at her but he didnt say anything. He didnt move a muscle or walk over but she knew it was his stare she felt.

 

Taking slow steps she walked closer to him, dodging other people and bikes just to get a closer look. He was hidden in the shadow of the building, the sun shining hot on her face, making her blood boil but still she walked forward. She was a few feet away when she could finally make out his face.

 

He was dark, dark hair down to his ears. Eyes hidden by even darker sunglasses, a deep blue long sleeved shirt on despite the heat was rolled up to his forearms. Tattoos on his wrists and the inside of his arms. Dark blue jeans hid his long legs until big boots completed the look.

 

Just looking at him made her shiver, wetness pooling between her legs and she wasn't used to this. Wasn't every day that she was attracted to strange men. 

 

"You need something little girl?"

 

Her eyes closed at his deep, gruffy voice, "excuse me?"

 

He stubbed out his cigarette and walked forward a little but still shaded by the building, "its not nice to stare you know, didnt your mama teach you anything?"

 

She should have slapped him for speaking to her that way but she didnt, her body only responded more to the sound of his voice and his arrogant words, "guess your mom didnt teach you either, felt you a mile away."

 

He smirked, "just wondering what a girl like you is doing here with all these big, mean bikers."

 

Jeanette looked around and sure enough she was the only woman here, not dressed in leather but in a tight dress that hugged her body and her tall heels. "They aren't so mean."

 

He reached out quickly and grabbed her wrist, "some of us are, you should be careful who you seek out."

 

She tired to jerk her hand away but his grip was too tight, his rough hands making her wrists burn, "let me go."

 

He shook his head, "nope, you are at my mercy now little one, serves you right."

 

He pulled her further into the shadows, no one around her seemed to notice she was being drug away from the rest. Not her friend or anyone else to see. Her fear spiked and it rolled down her body, making her instinct to get away kick into high gear.

 

Jeanette pulled harder, twisting her body the opposite way he was leading her but it was as if he was made of stone and she was trying to make him move. It just wasn't happening. So he kept pulling her until his back hit the wall and she bounced against his hard chest.

 

"What do you want?"

 

He leaned in so his face was level with her chest and took a deep breath, "I can smell the fear on you but that's not all I can smell."

 

Jeanette blushed, not used to being pressed this tightly against a mans body. The hard plains of his chest and arms keeping her against him. His legs so much longer than hers, even with the heels on. It was a cage made of his body, she wasn't going anywhere.

 

"I don't know what you are talking about."

 

He laughed darkly, his tongue coming out to lick between her breasts, "oh, yes you do. I can smell how much you like what I'm doing to you," he nuzzled her breasts, feeling her nipples harden, "I bet you play this innocent card with all those boys."

 

Jeanette would never admit to him that he was right, she did like to tease anyone she could. Men mostly because she would never give it up for them, they were too unimportant to deal with. She just got a rush from building them up and crashing them down again.

 

"Teasing isn't a crime, its not like I do anything after."

 

He smiled, "see, you are a damn tease after all. Flaunting everything you have but never giving anyone a taste. Just a fucking cock tease aren't you..hmm what is your name?"

 

She didnt answer but he jerked her harder against his body. Squeezing her so she could hardly breathe, "its Jeanette."

 

"Good, not gonna tell you my name until you beg for it. Lets go, see how much I can tease you before you break for me."

 

Norman drug her into the old building he was leaning on. It had once been a mechanic shop before they had moved to the other building but all of the tools and machines were there. He looked around the dank and dark room seeing chains that had been used to hoist an engine and he drug her along behind him.

 

The moment she saw the chains she struggled harder but he kept his pace, not having trouble leading her where he wanted her to go. The chains rattled as he grabbed them and tied her wrists together quickly, tightening the rest of the chain down so she couldnt move.

 

"Take these off, you don't need them to do whatever you are gonna do."

 

Norman smiled and ran his hands along her sides, rubbing his face over the back of her neck, "no I don't, but isn't it so much better when you are tied like this, no way to escape?"

 

His breath made her body tingle and Jeanette shivered, "what are you going to do?"

 

His hands slid from her sides down to her hips where he tugged on the small zipper that kept her dress together, "I have so many things Id like to do to you, some I think you might enjoy and others I know you wont."

 

"Things like what? She asked in a shaky voice, her whole body trembling.

 

Norman unzipped her dress and slipped it off her body, happy that it was sleeveless or he would have to risk unchaining her to slip it off but it hit the ground. Leaving her only in a thong, that showed him every inch of her ass and a slice of pussy.

 

"Many, many things girl. You can let me know your favorite after."

 

He roughly bit down her back awhile he unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down past his ass. His cock raging hard, seeing her chained up and quivering for him. He jerked himself before he pushed her thong over and felt her wetness.

 

"Fuck, you are wet for me aren't you."

 

Jeanette moaned for him, not sure if she should be afraid or turned on and she knew she was both, "yes I am but I don't think I would have any choice if I wasn't."

 

Norman laughed and pushed in, loosing his breath with how tight she was. He could feel his cock breaking her virginity in half, hearing her scream and tense up. He had no idea she was a virgin but it made it about ten times sweeter that she was.

 

Jeanette shut her eyes, trying to breathe past the pain but she didnt have long to adjust before he started pounding into her over and over. Not caring if she was hurt or okay, didnt matter that she had never had sex before, he wasn't stopping for anything.

 

"Guess I was wrong about those boys huh, you didnt give them anything. Leaving me to be the first one to feel this sweet pussy of yours."

 

He could feel her flutter against him, the way her body was pushing back against his, she wanted it. She was trying to make it seem like she didnt like it but she did. She was drenched.

 

"God..."

 

He smiled and put one hand on the back of her neck, the other one on her hips and he slammed in. Moving both of their bodies onto the metal table. He kept having to pull her back to him to keep her in place. Her hands were bound so she wasn't any help at all.

 

"Grip the damn table," Norman grunted out.

 

She moaned deeply, "I cant, my hands."

 

He growled, stopping his movements briefly to wiggle the chain until her hands dropped to the table. The chains still looped around her wrists but she wasn't suspended anymore.

 

"Now grip the damn table."

 

She gripped it and waited, feeling his hands back on her body. Thrusting in deeply and wildly like he had never had sex before and couldnt get enough of how it felt. His grunts getting closer together and she could feel sweat dripping on her back.

 

"Your name, what is it?"

 

Another sharp thrust, "why?"

 

Jeanette moaned, "because I'm about to come and I need your name."

 

Norman grunted deeply in her ear, biting on the lobe until she moaned again, "Norman."

 

Jeanette pushed back against him, feeling the way his body moved she knew he was close, "fuck me Norman, I'm so close!"

 

"Say it again, scream it for me!!" 

 

Norman closed his eyes, trying to keep his orgasm back until he heard his name but the way she felt, how tight she was made it very hard to do anything other that explode inside her.

 

"Norman!"

 

That was it, he felt her come and she screamed his name. His body bucked once, slamming in harder, "fuck yes!!" He came hard, slamming her body hard into the table, her hips no doubt bruised and sore.

 

Jeanette was panting, laying her head on the cool table. Her wrists sore and bloodied and her body filled with his come. She could feel him licking the sweat off her back as he pulled out. She was happy that she was being held up or she would have fallen.

 

Norman unchained her wrists and stepped back, waiting for her to loose it and try to slap at him or something else, ut all she did was find her dress and pull it back up, then turned to look at him.

 

"You do this to anyone you meet?"

 

Norman chuckled, "of course, this is how we break in new women."

 

"Did I pass your little test?"

 

Norman nodded and pulled her hard against his body, "fuck yeah you did, cant wait to give the others there try."

 

Jeanette's mouth dropped open, "the others?"

 

He winked at her, "oh yeah, everyone here gets a turn."


End file.
